


My best friend

by Len_Kun002



Category: Idontknow - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, bestfrined, boyxboy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len_Kun002/pseuds/Len_Kun002
Summary: Dylan and Spencer have been friends since elementary they both like each other but none of them know it.





	My best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m new here and this is my first fanfic I created these characters and the story too sorry if it sounds weird or anything it is my first time writing please comment on what I need to improve on.  
> Thank you!!

I wake up to the sound of my alarm, lazily I turned it off as I stretch I hit something hard next to me, I turn and hear a groan as I look I see it’s my best friend Spencer, he likes to spend the nights mostly everyday since I live alone and his parents are mostly never there so he basically lives here. As I get up and start walking towards the bathroom I feel a pair of arms around my waist and blush thankful that I’m facing the other direction. “S-spencer let me go I’m going to take a shower.” “How about if we take a shower together” “N-no way you’re still half asleep so take a shower after me.” I say as I hide my blush. “But won’t it be easier if we just showered together you’ll save water too.” “Were not showering together that’s not what friends do.” “Well how about I change that.” He grins and I feel his hot breath next to my neck before he does something though I quickly break free of his arms and run towards the bathroom locking it as I slide down to the floor. 


End file.
